ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Archie: The End of the Lorcan-Verse
is the 2020 American computer-animated made-for-television film based on comic book characters published by Archie Comics. It is set in a shared multiverse called the "Lorcan-Verse", which has alternate universes. The film sets a year after Lorcan Darcy: Red Eagle where Archie Andrews has revived and teamed up with Lorcan to stop an uncharacteristically menacing Mr. Lodge and Dilton Doiley from destroying the multiverse with the supercolider. The cast of Archie's Weird Mysteries will reprise their roles in this film. The film was inspired by both Spider-Verse and Dark Nights: Metal. It was in the film that the identity of the villainous hooded figure was revealed — Yui Kotegawa, from To-Love Ru who was the main antagonist of Adventure in Japan arc in the first universe. Plot A cloaked figure studies the images of Lorcan Darcy in solitude. He reflects on the legacy of Lorcan as well as what he is capable of. He then notes that his own nemesis has always had friends, and that he will have to change that... In the Life with Archie universe, Lorcan walked to the Riverdale General Hospital to see his pregnant girlfriend, Lucy Baine. They were excited to look at the ultrasound. When they were looking at it, they've found out from the Doctor that they're having a girl. Their best friend, Kyle arrived and tells them the shocking news, Archie Andrews is still alive, survived the gunshot. Lorcan and Lucy are shocked that he survived and are glad. By the time they are having a short reunion, Lucy introduced Lorcan to the three boys from the next room, Ed, Edd n Eddy. Edd reveals that the Enemy is upon them. When the Portal has opened, it reveals to be the second alternative Lorcan Darcy or Purple Warrior or Number 2. He and Lorcan revealed the multiverse is coming to an end. Everyone are shocked and afraid of the new villain. The Original appeared and tells him that the cloaked figure is a woman but she looks so familiar. Edd reveals to them that she might be one of the girls from the original universe. In the desert, Lady Purple and Number 9 are having a race with Lorcan Furawāzu and Number 5. They were having so much fun until they encountered Spider-Lorcan and the Storiverse Lorcan, who are fighting. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Archie Andrews, a redheaded student at Riverdale High, reporter for the school newspaper. *America Young as Betty Cooper, a smart girl-next-door who is sweet, caring and in love with Archie and is best friends with Veronica. *Camille Schmidt as Veronica Lodge, a beautiful, popular and rich cheerleader who is best friends with Betty, who she also shares a rivalry with for Archie's affection. *Chris Lundquist as Jughead Jones, a funny, quirky and geeky guy who loves food and is Archie's best friend. He does not like girls except for Betty, Nicola and he and Veronica are usually at each other's throats. *Paul Sosso as Reggie Mantle, a self-confident, popular, rich jock who has a crush on Veronica and is frenemies with Archie. He's the uncle of a girl named Amy who is revealed to be his niece. *Ben Beck as Dilton Doiley, a nerdy genius who is friends with Archie, Jughead, Moose and Betty who usually helps the gang save the day. He became this TV Film's secondary antagonist. *John Michael Lee as Mr. Hiram Lodge, Veronica's father who is disapproving of Archie. He is the TV Film's main antagonist. Multiple Lorcans #Chris Pine as the Original Lorcan Darcy/1 #KJ Apa as the Purple Warrior/2 ##KJ, Camilia and Cole work together in Riverdale #Morgan Lily as the first Female Lorcan/3 #Blake Michael as Lorcan Furawāzu/4 #Robbie Daymond as Pokémon Destiny's Lorcan/5 #Mackenzie Foy as Tales of Three Face's Lorcan/6 #Cole Sprouse as The Storiverse Lorcan/7 ##KJ, Camilia and Cole worked together in Riverdale #Dylan Sprouse as the 2019 movie Lorcan/8 #Camila Mendes as Lorcan x Lucy's Lorcan Darcy/9 #India Eisley as Lady Purple/10 #Tom Holland as Spider-Lorcan/11 #Chandler Riggs as The Red Eagle/12 Category:Archie Comics Category:The Lorcan-Verse Category:Movies Category:TV Movies Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Animation